A Greenish Kind Of Gray
by Honey Funny Bunny
Summary: Gray’s not having the best day. He never liked or understood his own feelings, but today everyone’s annoyingly forcing him to. Feelings are just so stupid. But when some guy moves in with Claire, it all changes…


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town.

**Note: Sorry if you feel any characters are OOC**, especially Gray, who I'm not sure about. I haven't really played MFoMT, except when my friend lent it to me for a day.

- - -

A Greenish Kind Of Gray

By: Aishitewu

Finally. Finally, I had finished repairing Claire's watering can. It had taken me a few hours to get all the cracks fixed, but the tricky part had been fixing the watering problem. Water was only coming out in slow, tiny drops, and Claire, being the impatient farmer that she was, didn't like that.

As I looked over the watering can, I was _smiling_. And _proud of myself_. Grandpa hadn't even seen my work, and already I was feeling some stupid _pride_. I shook it off and wiped my smile off my face as I heard the old man approaching. _Don't be pleased with yourself, Gray. You probably did something wrong with the watering can and don't know it. Don't set yourself up for disappointment when Grandpa finds something wrong with your work, and yells at you like he always does_…

Grandpa came over and inspected my work as I stepped back, waiting for his comment with a foolish kind of anxiety. I already _knew_ he was going to start shouting at me for an overlooked crack, or an unnoticed dent on the side. But as I watched his old but fierce eyes practically cut through the iron, drowsiness struck me. I closed my eyes, wondering when I'd slept last. All I could remember was that I'd pushed myself to fix _Claire's_ watering can… Claire's… Claire…

"Good work, Gray." It wasn't Grandpa's rough voice that caused my eyelids to snap open. It was what he'd said, and the gruff…_sincerity_ behind it.

"W-what?" I stammered in disbelief. Was my exhausted brain teasing me?

"I'm not going to repeat myself to give you a self-importance boost." Grandpa had already turned his back on me and walking to the front of the store.

So he _was _serious. I looked down at my shoes, pulled my hat to cover my face, and smiled. "Yes, Grandpa." I didn't earn the man's full respect, I knew, but…he didn't yell at me. For once, he saw the positive side of my effort. He _finally _recognized my hard work. Finally.

"Gray."

I looked up and quickly erased my smile. "Yes?"

"You look like you haven't slept in a while. How long have you been working on this?" He asked quietly.

I didn't see why it mattered to him, but I answered anyway. "Two days, Grandpa."

"Two days," he repeated to himself. "You've been working on it hard, haven't you?"

"Y-yes." Where was Grandpa going with this conversation? He normally didn't bring it up if he noticed me working hard.

"Is it because it's the blonde farmer's watering can?"

That stunned me. I felt numb as he mentioned Claire, let alone mentioning her as the reason for my effort. "She doesn't mean anything to me, Grandpa. I mean, I admire her determination—"

"Then how can you say she doesn't mean anything to you if you admire one of her qualities?"

I blinked. Grandpa surely wasn't acting like himself today. Usually, he didn't care why I tried my best. He didn't even see it. But today… "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you have feelings for Claire."

What? Me? Claire? _Feelings_? Heck no!

"That's not… I mean, of course not… I mean…" I shook my head. "I don't look at her that way."

"Did you hear yourself just now? Gray, you were stuttering. And you didn't even bother to take a break from the watering can. You want to please her, don't you? Be honest with yourself, Gray."

I shook my head. I didn't even feel happy with myself anymore, unlike earlier when Grandpa'd curtly complimented me. I was just…frustrated now. Taking the watering can, I stormed out of the shop, but only after I told him, "You're being ridiculous, Grandpa. I feel no such thing."

And I meant it.

At least, I thought I did.

-

I walked towards Claire's farm, muttering to myself. Grandpa had officially gone off his old nut.

Yet a tiny—and _very _annoying—voice in the back of my head didn't agree. With each step I took, it irritated me with its endless "You know Grandpa's not delusional" and "Grandpa's wise. He might be right, you know!" and, most annoying of all, "_I _think you feel something for Claire. Maybe not love, but there's definitely something there. Quit lying to yourself and _think_."

Like hell I was gonna think it through! I didn't have time to think about such crap. I didn't feel _anything _for Claire, dammit!

_Denial, denial_. The little voice sang, and I would've punched its mouth if it wasn't coming from my head.

"Hey, Gray!"

I turned around at the sound of my name and found Popuri smiling at me. Popuri, with her infuriating cheerfulness.

"What?" I growled.

She flinched a bit—much to my amusement—but kept smiling. "I thought you'd like to know something, that's all."

"Well, if you're telling me everyone's pissing me off today, I already know, thanks. Now, if you excuse me, I've got somewhere to be." I started to walk away, but what she said next stopped me, no matter how much I wanted to keep walking.

"It's about Claire."

"What about her?" Ugh. To my disbelief, I was _curious_.

Fucking great. Even _I _was vexing myself today.

"I heard some boy's staying at her house for a while. I saw him and her walking back to her house from the beach, and he's pretty cute."

I bristled despite my stubborn mindset to try not to let her get to me. "Why the hell would I care?"

"Oh, nothing! Karen and I thought you should know, that's all. And hey, you should open your fist before veins pop." She replied in her blood-boiling chipper voice before skipping away.

Looking down at my hand, I realized she was right. I quickly opened my palm, my fingers aching as they were released.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

Grandpa, Popuri, that bothersome voice in my head… Were they all right?

No, they weren't. I wasn't going to let them get to me. They were all just being aggravating with their bullshit today. But I wouldn't listen to them.

I'd reached Claire's farm as I was lost debating in my head. As soon as I saw the small building that was her house, I felt…_better_. Not as frustrated at myself.

Ugh. There was no time to decipher my feelings. They were just being stupid.

I walked to the door and knocked, my hands moving on their on, reaching up to fix my hair underneath my cap.

Seriously, what the heck?

The door suddenly opened, giving me no time to think my weird actions over. I expected to see a blonde head, but instead I met the friendly brown eyes of a brunette. And…he was _male_.

I faintly remembered Popuri's words about some guy staying with Claire. I knew that guy was him, but I still burst out, "Who the _hell _are you?" through clenched teeth.

He blinked at me, automatically stepping back. "Uhh, Claire, you have a visitor!"

The sound of _her _name coming from _his _mouth only angered me some more. "Get out of my way," I pushed him aside, smirking at how easy that was, and let myself in the house. "Where is she?"

"Bathroom, but you better not stomp in there, too."

Hm, so the kid did have balls. "Why the—"

"Hi Gray!" Claire appeared, causing my heart to skip a beat. I looked away from her to avoid my heart stopping completely.

"Who's this?" I demanded harshly, practically spitting at the brunette. "And what's he doing staying with you?"

The guy opened his mouth to, no doubt, cheekily retort, but Claire shook her head at him and walked right in front of me.

Despite being shorter than me, I stepped back from her. "Hey, don't get too close. That's not helping out my heart."

She ignored me and got closer anyway. "Why are you so pissed today?"

I dared not look into her…ocean-blue eyes. Too late, I already was. And it was negatively affecting my heart, like I thought it would. "I-I don't care. You never told me you were having some bastard stay with you." I sputtered, averting my stare. Why was I so upset? Shaking my head, I shoved the watering can into her hands. "I came to give you your watering can, so since I did, I'm leaving."

"Hallelujah," I heard the bastard murmur behind Claire.

"Wait, Gray," Claire sighed as I walked towards the door. "Quit being a jerk and wait!"

"No thanks," I grunted, slamming the door behind me. "Have fun with Brunette Boy."

I didn't walk any further. Leaning against the house, I took off my cap and hit my face with it. Claire, the guy who was staying with her, Grandpa, Popuri, that voice… None of them were angering me more than _I_ was right now. It was none of their faults, it was all mine. I was being the bastard. And all because I stubbornly ignored what they were trying to tell me. I didn't bother taking the time to understand myself, and because of that, Claire thought I was a jerk…

I heard the door open and snarled, "Leave me alone."

"I don't want to," Claire's voice came, clear and concerned, behind me. "I do, however, want to know why you're acting the way you're acting."

"'cuz I'm a jerk, that's why. And you already know it, so go back inside."

"Nah," she sighed. "I don't think I look good with brunettes, anyway. Especially ones who are my _cousins_."

I whirled around immediately. "What?"

"Yeah. The 'bastard' is my cousin, Jack. He came to visit from Forget-Me-Not Valley," replied Claire calmly.

Oh. So I'd misunderstood… "Well, why didn't you tell me that in there? Would've saved me from trying to understand this crappy feeling, which I think is a total waste of time."

She laughed, and I gawked at her. I didn't see anything funny about the situation.

"Greenish Gray is cute."

I blushed, getting exactly what she meant.

"Jealous? Me? Heck no!"

"So why is your face all red?"

"Because…because I naturally get red in awkward situations, okay?!" That was a lie, and both of us knew it.

She suddenly grabbed my face, making me shudder at the cool touch of her hands, and forced me to look into her eyes. My heart started pounding in my ears again. "Like I said, you're cute when you're jealous."

I understood. Right there, I understood it wasn't Grandpa, or Popuri, or that voice in my head that made me realize. It was Claire. She knew me better than I knew myself, and I wasn't going to lie anymore. Besides, it wasn't working for me.

A small smile spread out across my face. "Yeah, well, I don't think you look good with brunettes."

She pouted dramatically. "No fair! That eliminates Cliff, and his ponytail's so cool." Then she smirked and grabbed my hat off my head. "But it looks like redheads are far more attractive, apparen—"

"Shut up already," I said, and kissed her.

She shut up.

Amazing how someone can change you.

-

**Note: **Yayyyy! I love Graire~ And I hope you liked it! Reviews? :)


End file.
